1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to downrigger trolling apparatus and more particularly to an underwater fishing lure reciprocating device for use in connection with downrigger trolling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A downrigger is employed in the sport of fishing for trolling below the surface of the water. A downrigger includes a cable mounted on a large reel on the boat. Sometimes a depth measuring device is incorporated in the apparatus. A heavy weight is attached to the end of the downrigger cable and a fishing line with attached lure is releasably clipped to the weight or the end of the cable. The weight is lowered to the desired depth with the fishing line attached thereto. When a fish bites the lure, the line becomes unclipped from the weight and the fisherman is able to play and reel in the fish without having to overcome the drag of the heavy weight attached to the downrigger cable.
In a trolling operation, particularly when a downrigger is employed for trolling, the fishing lure is pulled through the water at a relatively constant rate of speed. In casting operation, on the other hand, the fisherman is able to impart a pulsating or jerking movement to the lure as he reels in his fishing line by periodically pulling up on the tip of his rod. This jerking movement provides a greater attraction for fish than a steady movement of the lure. The absence of a jerking or pulsating movement in the lure employed in trolling is one of the drawbacks with this type of operation.
One of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating device that can be used in trolling and particularly in connection with downrigger trolling that superimposes a jerking or reciprocating movement of the fishing lure on top of the steady movement of the lure as it is pulled through the water.